Garaventa
Garaventa is a company from Switzerland that manufactures home elevators, wheelchair lifts, & LULA elevators. History Garaventa was founded by Karl Garaventa in 1928. In 1957, Karl and Willy Garaventa founded the Karl Garaventa Sohne AG as a mean of expanding their company. Initially, the company focused on tramway businesses. The company began its international expansion when they built a tramway in the United States in 1967. Later in 1974, Garaventa built another tramway in Vancouver, BC, Canada and at the same year the company established their operating business in Canada. In 1978, the company decided to move into accessibility business by making inclined platform lifts. They opened a factory in Surrey, BC, Canada for the production of inclined platform lifts. They later expanded their operating business to British Columbia and Ontario. In 1990, Garaventa expanded their business again to the United States, started out in Illnois and later expanded to New England and South Florida. In 2004, Garaventa entered the German market by acquiring a major German accessibility manufacturer, Kleindienst Rehatechnik. The company entered the home elevator market when they took over the assets of Canadian-based Conquest and Concord BC. In 2018, it was announced that Savaria Corporation would acquire Garaventa Lift's Canadian divisionSavaria to Acquire Garaventa Lift and Create a Global Leader in Accessibility. Products Home elevators *'Elvoron Home:' Home elevator with hydraulic or In-Line drive systems. *'Elvoron Stella:' Home elevator with heavy duty hydraulic drive systems. Wheelchair lifts Inclined platform lifts *'Artira:' Inclined platform lift for straight or curved stairways with or without intermediate landings. *'Xpress II:' Inclined platform lift for straight stairways, with the railings mounted on the wall or towers between two landings. *'X3:' Battery-powered inclined platform lift for a single flight of stair, often used in private homes. Vertical platform lifts *'Genesis Enclosure:' Self-contained platform lift. *'Genesis Shaftway:' Platform lift installed in shaftway walls *'Elvoron CPL:' Platform lift with full height cab, resembling an elevator. Portable platfom lifts *'Genesis STAAGE:' Portable platform lift for short barriers such as a stage or a podium. *'Stair-Trac:' Portable wheelchair lift that attaches under wheelchair and it is used in stairways. *'Super-Trac:' Portable platform lift that can accomodates all types of wheelchair and it is used in stairways. Others *'Evacu-Trac:' Emergency evacuation chair. *'Power Evacu-Trac:' Powered emergency evacuation chair. *'Elvoron LU/LA:' Limited Use/Limited Application (LU/LA) elevator. Locations Garaventa has branches located in the United States, Canada and six other countries; Germany, Italy, Czech Republic, Poland, China and Colombia. Their headquarters is located in Switzerland. In the United States, Garaventa has branches located in Alabama, Florida, Illnois, Louisiana, New England and Pennsylvania. In Canada, Garaventa branches are located in Ontario and British Columbia. Notable installations Canada *Pier 7 Restaurant, North Vancouver, BC *5900 Minoru Boulevard, Richmond, BC *MWMOTS, Niagara Falls, ON *Polo Park Mall, Winnipeg, MB United States *Macy's Times Square, New York, NY *Space Needle, Seattle, WA *1155 Market St, San Fransisco, CA *Wyndham Canterbury, San Fransisco, CA *Cupertino City Center Tower I, Cupertino, CA *Flint Center, De Anza College, Cupertino, CA *California State Railroad Museum, Sacramento, CA *Monterey Bay Aquarium, Monterey, CA *105 Lincoln St, Santa Cruz, CA *Aptos Fire Station, Aptos, CA *Cucina Inoteca, Del Mar, CA *Sheraton Hotel, Palo Alto, CA *UCSD Cafe, La Jolla, CA *Santa Cruz County Fairgrounds, Watsonville, CA *Lexus, Escondido, CA *Harvard Club of Boston, Boston, MA *Simonds Building, Leominster Hospital, Leominster, MA *Hartwell Building, Shadyside, Pittsburgh, PA *Campbell Memorial Chapel, Chatham University, Pittsburgh, PA *Buena Vista Palace, Orlando, FL *Marie Selby Botanical Gardens, Sarasota, FL *The Stray Dog Bar & Grill, New Buffalo, MI *Colby Middle School, Colby, WI *Mob Museum, Las Vegas, NV *Clark Planetarium, Salt Lake City, UT *7 Broadway, Freehold, NJ Other countries *Halfords, Bradford, United Kingdom *Citylink Underground Mall, Singapore *Bugis Cube, Singapore *Bugis Junction, Singapore *Cirebon Station, Cirebon, Indonesia Trivia *In Indonesia, Garaventa products are distributed and installed by ERAVATOR. External links *Official website *Garaventa Lift Group *Garaventa Lift Ontario Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Wheelchair lift companies